Sweet Seventeen on Valentine Day
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: An English revision version of 'Valentine 17'. It's the second valentine in the Ojamajo's high school life, after what was happen in 'The Knight of Valentine's' (Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive). Can Doremi give her valentine's chocolate to Kotake? and How about Hazuki and Masaru? What gift does Masaru give to Hazuki on her Sweet Seventeen? A MasaHazu fic with a bit KotaDore.


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Summary: An English revision version of 'Valentine 17'. It's the second valentine in the Ojamajo's high school life, after what was happen in 'The Knight of Valentine's' (Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive). Can Doremi give her valentine's chocolate to Kotake? and How about Hazuki and Masaru? What gift does Masaru give to Hazuki on her Sweet Seventeen? A MasaHazu fic with a bit KotaDore.

* * *

**.**

**Sweet Seventeen on Valentine Day**

**.**

* * *

"Welcome to Fujiwara's house, Doremi-sama and Aiko-sama!" shouted Baaya when she greeted two girls who arrived there, in Fujiwara's house, "Hazuki-ojousama wait for you both in her bedroom. Saa, douzo."

"O-ojamashimasu!" replied them who were Doremi and Aiko. They came there to make some valentine's chocolate with Hazuki.

"Looks like, Baaya-san doesn't change at all, does she?" Aiko whispered while she and Doremi walked to Hazuki's bedroom, "Her greetings is still make us shock, after all."

"Well, maybe we should make the valentine's chocolate in Momo-chan's house next year," Doremi suggested. She sighed, "If only we could make those chocolates there too this year…"

"Shoganai na. It's better if we make those here now, or else, our plan will fail."

"You're right, Ai-chan."

They were still walking to Hazuki's bedroom, where the mentioned girl waited for them.

"Doremi-chan, Ai-chan, I'm glad you come," greeted Hazuki.

"Mochiron yo, Hazuki-chan. If we said we'll come, we absolutely will come," answered Doremi, "We promise to you that all of us will make our valentine's chocolate here. Well, although the greetings from Baaya is still make us really shock."

Hazuki laughed a bit while she heard what Doremi said.

"Unfortunately, Momo-chan and Onpu-chan can't come here with us today," Aiko sighed, "If only they could come, everything would be so perfect for us."

"Sou ne," Hazuki replied, "I remember when we make some valentine's chocolate six years ago in Sweet House Maho-dou…"

"Then, it also happened last year, didn't it?" said Doremi, "Majorika also commanded us to sell them in Sweet House Maho-dou last year, around the valentine's day."

"Alright. Since you both are here now, how if we go to the kitchen and get started to make it?" said Hazuki while she opened her bedroom's door and walked out from the room, "I've already prepared the cooking chocolates that will be used by us."

Doremi and Aiko nodded, then followed Hazuki to the kitchen.

"I'm just confused, why can't Momo-chan come here now?" asked Hazuki, "She also wants to make chocolates for her parents, doesn't it? Moreover, she's your classmate."

"The problem is, Momo-chan doesn't only want to make chocolates, but al-"

"Ah, the problem is, Momo-chan wanna give something special to her parents this year. She wanna make chocolate cake for them," said Aiko, cut Doremi words by putting her hands on the magenta eyed girl's mouth.

The tomboyish girl whispered to the red head, "Doremi-chan, don't you remember? Don't let Hazuki-chan knows about the cake."

"Gomen, Ai-chan. I almost forgot."

"Doremi-chan, you're really don't change at all."

"Doushita no?" asked Hazuki, who was so confused to see her best friends.

"Ah, nandemo arehen," answered Aiko, "I just tell to Doremi-chan if she gets a wrong information. Doremi-chan thinks that Momo-chan wanna make chocolate and cake for her parents. Right, Doremi-chan?"

Doremi nodded, "Well… that's it. Oh, I'm so stupid. How can I misunderstand about that information?"

Then, they stopped to talk and started to cut some cooking chocolates in some small pieces, and then, they melted those pieces of chocolates.

"Hmm… what kind of chocolate that will I make today?" asked Doremi, started a new conversation with her best friends.

"I think, whatever kind of chocolate that will you make, Kotake-kun will receive it happily," Hazuki replied with a bit laugh, "As it's your handmade ones, I'm sure, he will eat it, Doremi-chan."

"Do you think so?"

Hazuki nodded.

"Yossha! I'll make a super-duper special chocolate this year," Doremi smiled, "Kotake won't ever regret to accept it. I promise."

"Demo na, you also must be careful, Doremi-chan," Aiko warned, "However, he's a _bishonen _now, and most of the girls at school are his fans."

"I don't care. Moreover, it's Kotake himself who chose me as her girlfriend," the red head surely said, "Just like in the last year, he'll just eat my chocolate, and he'll give all of the chocolates that he gets from his fans to all of his friends in the soccer club."

"Well, it's up to you. I just wanna warn you."

"He he, just say that you want to be Anrima-kun's girlfriend again," teased Doremi, "You have plan to send your chocolate to him, right Ai-chan?"

"Aho ka! What's the relation between my warning and that idiot boy? Moreover, for what do I give him my chocolate if he can't be serious in our relationship?" Aiko protested, "Do you forget about my reason to finish my relationship with him?"

"I remember it," replied Doremi, "But I still think that you and him can become a great couple."

"Don't you dare to think like that. What's the benefit of me being his girlfriend?"

"Correction, Ai-chan. You've ever been his girlfriend. You should say, _"What's the benefit of me being his girlfriend again?"_, shouldn't it?"

"Up to you. I just wanna say that I won't ever be falling in love with someone idiot like Anrima."

"Okay, if you think like that."

Aiko sighed, "Tokoro de, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, actually, I'm so jealous with you both."

"Eh? Why are you jealous with us?" asked Doremi, didn't understand with what Aiko said.

"Can you see it? I think, your relationship with Kotake and Hazuki-chan's relationship with Yada-kun are so… intimate. So serious."

"Ah, not yet. You know that I need two years to wait until Kotake answered my love letter," said Doremi, remembered about the complicated beginning of her relationship with Kotake, "Or… don't say if you hope that Anrima-kun can be serious in your relationship, do you?"

"Ah! Well… I dunno, but… I'm just curious, when can I have a boyfriend who is serious in his relationship just like Kotake or Yada-kun?"

"I think, one day, you will find that person, Ai-chan," said Hazuki, "You just need to do your best, and also, be yourself."

"Se na. Maybe you're right, Hazuki-chan."

.

After they had finish to make the chocolates and wrapped them in three heart-shaped boxes in the different color, Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko tied their own chocolate box with some pieces of ribbons, which color was chosen by themselves.

"Alright, Hazuki-chan. We go home now, okay?" said Doremi while she put her pink chocolate box in a paper bag, "Mata ashita ne?"

"Un!" Hazuki nodded.

Then, Hazuki accompanied Doremi and Aiko to her house's gate. When Hazuki enterred her house, Doremi and Aiko started to walk and talked.

"Fortunately, we can hide that surprise from Hazuki-chan," Doremi sighed.

"Well, but you almost split it out, Doremi-chan," replied Aiko, "Hazuki-chan almost know about Momo-chan's handmade birthday cake for her."

"Jaa Ai-chan, now what?" asked Doremi, "Firstly, we must put these chocolates in our own house. Should we go to Momo-chan's house to help her decorate the cake for Hazuki-chan?"

"Are you afraid if your chocolate melts, Doremi-chan?"

Doremi nodded, "Well, you know that I specially make this chocolate just for Kotake, and I don't want to make him feel disappointed just because this chocolate melt when I give it to him tomorrow. It seems not good, right? If that really happened, he would eat the chocolates from his fans…"

"Doremi-chan, Momo-chan have a special refrigerator for chocolates in her house. We can put these chocolates there until we've finish to help Momo-chan decorate the cake."

"You're right, Ai-chan!" Doremi agreed, "Yosh! Let's we go to Momo-chan's house!"

In this valentine day, which also was Hazuki's seventeenth birthday, Doremi, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko wanted to give a surprise for the glasses girl. Unintentionally, Hazuki's mother requested to Momoko to make a birthday cake for her daughter, so they decided to make that cake to be their surprise for her.

Onpu couldn't help Momoko to make that cake, because she was too busy to work for her new movie, but she promised to come to Momoko's house to help her decorated the cake after her shooting was over.

Doremi and Aiko were intentionally making their valentine's chocolate in Hazuki's house, so that Hazuki didn't suspect with the surprise, because they had a promise since last year that they would always make their valentine's chocolate together in each years.

Not only the cake that would be a surprise for Hazuki in her birthday. She also would get another big surprise from her boyfriend, Yada Masaru, which she wouldn't ever forget in all of her life.

.

_In the next morning…_

"Are you ready to give the surprise for Hazuki-chan tonight, Ai-chan?" asked Doremi while she went to school with Aiko.

"I'm ready!" answered Aiko, surely, "How about you, Doremi-chan? Are you ready to give your valentine's chocolate to Kotake?"

"Well… sure, I am…" Doremi gave a little smile, "Ai-chan, pray for me, please? I'm so nervous…"

"Oh, c'mon, Doremi-chan, for what are you so nervous?" Aiko tapped Doremi's shoulder, "This is your second valentine with Kotake, so why are you still nervous like this?"

"But still, Ai-chan. I…"

"Ah, Kotake, it's so great that we can meet you here," greeted Aiko to Kotake who walked to them.

"Yo!" replied Kotake, "Well… can I know what are you talking about?"

"Of course, you can. We talk about today, and as usual, there's something that Doremi-chan wanna give to you," answered Aiko while she gazed at Doremi, "Right, Doremi-chan?"

"Ah, yeah… anou…" Doremi took out her chocolate box, "It's… the valentine's chocolate for you, Kotake, and I hope… you like it."

"You know, Kotake, It's a super-duper special chocolate that made by Doremi-chan herself just for you. Even, she said that she would punch and kick you if you gave that chocolate to another ones," said Aiko while Kotake took the chocolate from Doremi.

"Ai-chan, I never say it," protested Doremi. She blushed, "Well, but… I really make that special chocolate just for you, Kotake."

"Correction, Doremi-chan. You said that you would make a super-duper special chocolate for this year. You said it yesterday."

"Uh, fine. I really said it yesterday," Doremi sighed.

Kotake enfolded Doremi, "If so, I'll eat this chocolate later, but I just want to eat it with you. Can we?"

"Of course, we can, but… how about the chocolates which given from your fans? Do you also want to eat it?"

"Well… how can I say?"

"Hora, o-saki ni! I have a running practice this morning," cut Aiko. She left them first to their school, Misora High School. She didn't want to disturb Doremi and Kotake, who had started to talk about some romantic things.

'_I think, I should let them do whatever they want,' _Aiko thought, _'Love is really beautiful to see, isn't it?'_

.

At night…

All people in Hazuki's house wore formal outfits, and we could guess that most of them were Hazuki's school friends, started from her friends at Misora Elementary School until her friends at Karen Girl's School.

All girls wore their best modern gowns, which made them looked more beautiful than usual. It also happened to the boys who wore formal coats outside their cool formal shirts, made them looked more gorgeous.

Hazuki was looking around the party room, searching her four best friends who didn't arrive there yet.

'_Why don't they come yet?' _Hazuki thought, _'Doremi-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, where are you all now?'_

Then, the house's front door were opened, and a red _odango _haired girl who wore a pink gown came into the house with a blue haired boy who wore a dark blue unbuttoned formal coat with a white formal shirt inside it and a black pair of trousers.

Hazuki walked to them, "Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, finally, you both come."

"Gomen ne, Hazuki-chan. Kotake had a soccer training after school, so that's why, we come a bit late," Doremi explained, "Is it okay?"

"It's okay, Doremi-chan. I don't mind," Hazuki smiled, "Ai-chan, Onpu-chan and Momo-chan also don't come yet."

"Don't worry, Hazuki-chan. They come with us. Right, Kotake?"

"Well, that's right, Fujiwara. They come with us, and they're outside now," said Kotake.

"Eh? But why don't they walk into my house with you both?" asked Hazuki, "Are they so scare if Baaya greeted them? Don't they remember that I've already said to you all that Baaya would be so busy in the kitchen tonight?"

"No, it's not because of that, Hazuki-chan. They don't walk into your house yet because… we bring a special surprise for you tonight," answered Doremi, "Ah, chotto matte ne? Looks like, I need to help them bring our surprise into here. Can you take care of Kotake for a while, please? I'm afraid if all of your friends from Karen want to flirt him."

Kotake cleared his throat, while Hazuki just giggled, "Alright. I will take care of Kotake-kun here. You can help the others now."

"Okay!"

When Doremi walked out from Hazuki's house to help their other best friends, Hazuki asked Kotake, "Ne, Kotake-kun, do you know about their surprise?"

"Of course, I know it, but… if I told it to you now, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," replied Kotake, "Moreover, I promise to Doremi to don't tell it to you. I should keep my promise with my girlfriend."

"I understand," Hazuki smiled, "Now, I really wonder."

Several minutes later, Doremi walked back into Hazuki's house with Aiko, Onpu and Momoko, and also, their surprise which was Hazuki's birthday cake.

"Happy Sweet Seventeen, Hazuki-chan!" shouted them cheerfully.

"Minna, arigatou!" said Hazuki, "Ureshii. This is the best surprise that you've ever gave to me."

"Well, actually, your mother requested to me to make this birthday cake," Momoko explained, "Doremi-chan, Ai-chan and Onpu-chan suggested to me to make it as our surprise for you."

"Actually, I and Ai-chan didn't go home directly after we came here yesterday. After we made our chocolates here, we went to Momo-chan's house to help her decorated this cake," added Doremi.

"Wakateru kedo…" Hazuki saw her birthday cake, "Momo-chan, why did you make a big birthday cake? I don't invite many guests here. This cake is too big for the size of a birthday cake, although it's for a sweet seventeen cake."

"I don't know," said Momoko in English, "I made it just like your mother want, Hazuki-chan, and honestly, I also feel that it's too much bigger than the usual sweet seventeen cake, and it makes me so confuse. Why did she request a big cake like this?"

"Hmm…" the five ojamajos thought.

"Anou, Hazuki-chan, is Yada-kun already here now?" asked Doremi.

"No, not yet," Hazuki shook of her head, "Do you think that there is a relation between Masaru-kun and the cake, Doremi-chan?"

"Don't you all aware about it? Usually, we can find a big cake like this in an engagement party, or else, a marriage party."

"Sou ka," replied Aiko, "Hazuki-chan, masaka… Yada-kun wanna propose you tonight."

"A… Ai-chan…" said Hazuki, looked so nervous, "My age is still seventeen years old this year. Is it too early if I… and Masaru-kun… we both…"

"We all agree to betroth you both, Hazuki-chan," answered Hazuki's mother who walked to them with her husband, also with Yada Masaru and his parents, "We decide to do this because we see that your relationship become nearer and nearer year by year. You both will become a suitable couple."

"Eh?"

"Beside that, I also want to prove to everybody that… that I'm so serious with you, without touch you or hurt you, so…" Masaru kept silent for a minutes until he finally added, "Fujiwara, do you want to be my fiancee?"

"Masaru-kun, of course I want," Hazuki embraced the green long haired boy, "Arigatou, Masaru-kun. You've already make today become my most special day."

.

Hazuki's birthday party, which also was her engagement party with Masaru, was happening smoothly. Everybody were so happy in that party, as if they all agree that Hazuki and Masaru was a suitable couple, just like what Hazuki's mother said.

In the middle of the party, Hazuki and Masaru walked out from the party room for some minutes. Hazuki gave her valentine's chocolate to Masaru.

"Masaru-kun, thanks for your present for today," said Hazuki, "I'm… so happy to accept it."

"It's nothing, really," replied Masaru while he took the chocolate from Hazuki, "Actually, I still have one present for you."

"What is it?"

Suddenly, Masaru kissed Hazuki's forehead, "I should be doing this a few minutes ago, but I think, it's better if just we both who know about it."

"Masaru-kun…" Hazuki blushed, "Arigatou."

Then, they walked back into the party room and started to dance.

When Hazuki and Masaru were dancing there (and just they who were dancing now), Doremi saw them and said, "Ah, I'm so jealous with Hazuki-chan… She and Yada-kun is really a great couple…"

Doremi had ever absorbed in her thought for a few minutes, until suddenly, someone poked her shoulder and made her felt a bit shocked, even kissed her right cheek when she turned around her head to see _him_.

"Kotake…"

"I heard what you said," said Kotake, "So…"

"Ah! Kotake, don't misunderstand with what I say. I don't feel sorry to become your girlfriend. I love you. I mean…"

"All of things that happen tonight make me want to promise something to you," cut Kotake, "I promise, someday, I'll brave my heart to do what Yada did to Fujiwara tonight. Soon, I'll bring my parents and… I'll ask your parents to betroth us… uh, not only that. Even, maybe I'll propose you in that time."

"H-hontou ni? Kotake, are you… sure that you will do it someday? Are you really serious with me?"

"Of course," Kotake answered, surely, "Because I love you."


End file.
